Une affaire riche en émotion
by Amarelyne Potter
Summary: Un célèbre meurtrier refais surface après sept ans. Une enquête qui mènera à la liaison de six personnes. Le Sherlock Holmes des temps moderne rencontre le voleur de talent, Arsène Lupin. Des étincelles au rendez-vous. Trois détectives, deux professionnels en arts martiaux et un voleur, tous de talent. Une équipe de choc. Aoko N.xKaito K. , Shinichi K.xRan M. , Heiji H.xKazuha T.


Ce soir-là était calme, ce qui était sincèrement étrange lorsqu'on sait que l'on se trouvait dans la ville de Tokyo. Peu de temps avant on pouvait observer les gens rentrer du travail rapidement, les lycéens d'Ekoda rentrer chez eux directement sans flâner au milieu des rues, et ce malgré le temps agréable et doux de ce mois de juin.

Tous cela avait une unique raison : le passage du voleur le plus en vogue ses derniers temps à la télé, le Lupin des temps moderne, l'Ombre Insaisissable : Kaito Kid. Une semaine auparavant le voleur en blanc lançait un défi direct à la police japonaise, ce soir il volerait la couronne de Nemeth. Une couronne d'une valeur incommensurable et protéger par un système de sécurité jusqu'ici invaincu. Jusqu'ici.

Si tous les habitants se trouvaient à ce moment en face de leur télévision ce n'était pas le cas d'une jeune fille. Toujours en uniforme scolaire elle était accoudée au pont su surplombait la rivière Sumida. Le soleil finissait de se coucher, il allait disparaitre dans quelques minutes. Et le Kid apparaitrait à ce moment précis.

_Le Kid._

La jeune fille passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux ébouriffée naturellement, que le vent gonflait encore plus. Dans ses grand yeux aux reflets mauves ont pouvaient y lire plusieurs sentiments contradictoire, passant de l'agacement à la déception. Ce soir elle mangerait encore seule. Son père, le grand Inspecteur Ginzo Nakamori était lui aussi après Kaito Kid, attendant sa venue avec impatience.

Aoko Nakamori. Voilà qui elle était. La lycéenne secoua la tête avec un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

_Kaito Kid._

Elle ravala les larmes de déception qu'elle sentait poindre avec amertume. Elle s'était promis de ne plus verser une seule larme à cause de ce voleur agaçant. Rapidement elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit à grands pas déterminer le réseau pavillonnaire de Jinsei, où se trouvait la maison dans laquelle elle vivait avec son père. Ce soir était celui de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, et elle allait être seule. Elle, ses regrets, ses larmes et sa peur.

Elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais mais elle ne détestait pas le Kid, comme elle le disait à tout le monde. Non, elle ne le détestait pas. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était bien plus fort, bien plus profond, bien plus pur. De la _haine_. C'était ça, elle haïssait le Kid. Rien que l'évocation même de son nom provoquait en elle un début de colère noir.

C'était à cause lui. Tout était à cause de lui.

Aoko sortis son trousseau de clé et rentra dans la maison silencieuse. Voilà ce qui l'attendait en rentrant, tous les jours : le silence. La jeune fille mit ses pantoufles et, sans allumer la lumière, grimpa au premier étage.

« Ohayo okâsan. »

Elle sourit à la photographie. Dans le cadre on pouvait y voir une femme magnifique, de longs cheveux bruns ondulant au vent, des yeux bleu rieurs et un sourire à damner un saint. Lorsqu'elle était enfant son père lui disait toujours qu'elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, et cela lui faisait terriblement plaisir à chaque fois.

Mais les temps ont changé et depuis ils n'échangeaient plus que des banalités sans importance. Néanmoins Aoko n'avait jamais cessé de porter un amour particulier à son père. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne lui consacrait plus de temps.

Les pensées qui agitaient la japonaise contrastaient avec le caractère qu'elle montrait à tous et chacun. Pour la simple raison que celui-ci n'était qu'une pâle couverture. Une carapace pour la protéger de la déception et pour ne pas montrer ses blessures.

En effet Aoko paraissait comme une enfant. Une petite fille boudeuse et colérique, dans le corps d'une jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle ne savait plus quand cela avait commencé, quand exactement elle s'était mise à parler d'elle à la troisième personne et qu'elle utilisait des agissements de gamine. Mais elle savait pourquoi. Au fur et à mesure du temps son père lui portait de moins en moins d'attention alors elle s'était dit qu'agir comme une enfant l'alerterait et qu'il ne la délaisserait pas. Fatale erreur.

Le temps avait passé et elle s'y était finalement résolue.

Aoko se changea rapidement et descendit dans le salon, un livre à la main. _Les aventures de Sherlock Holmes_, de Conan Doyle. Elle adorait ce livre, mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Pour tous Aoko était la fille d'un inspecteur qui pourchassait Kaito Kid, lycéenne banale dans un lycée banal avec des amis tout aussi ordinaire, le tout ponctué par quelques crises envers son ami d'enfance : Kaito Kuroba. C'est tout. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est que la jolie brune cachait de multiples facettes bien plus intéressantes. Dont une particulièrement effrayante.

Elle ne pensa même pas à allumer la télévision.

**.&.**

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans le musée d'Edo, toutes les personnes présentes étaient en pleine effervescence. Le nombre de policier présent était tout simplement spectaculaire. Ils étaient partout, dehors encerclant le périmètre du musée, comme à l'intérieur : dans chaque cages d'escaliers, chaque entrées d'ascenseurs, chaque couloirs et bien évidement dans la salle ou se trouvait la couronne.

Toute de velours rouge la salle principale accueillait présentement une vingtaine de policiers surentrainés et armés. Près du socle de la couronne un homme d'une quarantaine, une stature haute et un port de tête digne, semblait songeur. A ses côtés un vieil homme à l'allure respectable l'interpella :

« Nakamori-keibu ? »

L'inspecteur de la 2e division se retourna et pris un air confiant en découvrant qu'il s'agissait du conservateur du musée, Monsieur Nubei.

Le vieil homme était connu des services de police, autrefois il avait été un agent tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable et avait contribué à l'arrestation de nombreux criminel. L'inspecteur le salua dignement, avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

« Ne trouvais-vous pas que _tout cela_ est légèrement exagérer ? »

Par _tout cela, _le conservateur désignait le nombre d'agent, le système de rayon infrarouge et le grillage électrifié qui entourait la couronne de Nemeth. Mais il faisait aussi allusion aux nombreuses voitures de polices positionné aux alentours, aux hélicoptères prêts à intervenir et aux snipers positionnés sur le haut des immeubles alentour. Tout cela lui semblait un peu excessif pour tout dire. Mais ce qui l'agaçait réellement s'était toutes ces caméras et ces journalistes.

« Rien n'est assez pour Kaito Kid ! déclara Nakamori, d'un air sérieux. Faîtes-moi confiance. Quant à ses gens, continuât-il, en désignant les journalistes armés de leurs calepins et leurs caméras. C'est Kid qui l'a voulu. Il nous à lancer un défi à nous la police japonaise ! »

Le vieil homme fit une moue dubitative mais n'insista pas.

« Tous en place ! reprit l'inspecteur, d'une voix forte. C'est bientôt l'heure. »

Il jeta un second coup d'œil à sa montre. Plus que 2 minutes, 56 secondes et 14 centièmes. Rapidement le silence se fit. Il reporta son attention sur le bijou magnifique. Une monture en or massif sur monté d'ivoire par endroits, des pierres précieuses, de toutes couleurs, pas plus grosses qu'un ongle sur tout le tour, puis des plus grosses sur le haut et enfin un énorme rubis sur le devant.

_Kaito Kid ne s'en emparera pas_, pensa-t-il, confiant. _Je l'arrêterais cette fois-ci_.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, lentement. L'inspecteur appuya sur l'interrupteur qui déclencha le système électrique de la cage qui entourait la couronne. Genzo ne laissa rien paraître, mais il jubilait intérieurement. Le voleur en blanc ne pourrait pas atteindre son but en arrivant par le plafond, comme il le faisait souvent, et en plus de cela il serait mis K.O par les volts qui circulaient dans sur le fin grillage.

Un policier hocha la tête dans sa direction, il ne restait qu'une poignée de seconde.

Chacun scruta, de tous ses sens, dans le silence quasi religieux qui régnait. Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent et du plafond surgit le voleur.

« Enclenchés le courant de sécurité ! cria l'inspecteur. Maintenant ! »

Ce qui s'en suivit fut assez rapide. Une explosion retentit et tous purent voir les courants électriques dans l'air avant de reculer précipitamment. Le noir revint. L'instant d'après le courant revint, éclairant la scène. Rapidement les journalistes poussèrent des cris d'effrois. Sur le sol le Lupin des temps moderne gisait inconscient.

L'inspecteur Nakamori poussa un « Hourra » de victoire et désactiva le système électrique. Il s'approcha, victorieux, du corps inanimé. Il le retourna et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Un pantin ! » s'écria une jeune journaliste.

A cet instant un « Pouf » retentit brusquement, forçant l'inspecteur à reculer. Devant lui le Kid se tenait sur le grillage, troué, la couronne entre les mains, son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Attraper le ! »

S'en suivis de la cohue bohue habituel. Les policiers, trop nombreux, s'entassèrent en voulant passer par la porte en même temps et Kaito Kid s'enfui dans le couloir, en ricanant. Rapidement il rejoignit le toit l'accès au toit de l'immeuble.

Kaito respira l'air frais de la nuit en contemplant son butin du jour. Sous les reflets de la lune les pierres étincelaient et brillaient avec charme. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Good Job, boy. »

Cette voix. Kaito fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas volte-face.

« Spider. »

Un rire machiavélique retentit comme pour lui donner raison.

Spider était un de loin son rival le plus coriace. Mais sa présence ici confirmait ce qu'il attendait depuis un moment déjà. Si Spider était ici c'était surement pour récupérer les pierres de la couronne. Ce qui signifiait que ces pierres avaient un rapport direct avec Pandora, et donc avec son père. Cela enchanta Kid qui se décida à faire face à son ennemi, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

**.&.**

**Lycée Edoka, 8h05.**

Kaito se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec peu de grâce et commença à somnoler. Spider lui avait donné plus de fil à retordre qu'il n'avait imaginé. Enfin, quand bien même, il s'en était sortis et avec les pierres convoitées. Laissant la monture de la couronne à l'Inspecteur Nakamori.

« Argh, ce voleur idiot ! »

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux bleu sur sa voisine de table, accessoirement sa meilleure amie d'enfance, et ne put réprimander un sourire en la voyant grincher comme sa contre Kid. Aoko était comme une petite fille colérique, mais il l'aimait bien pour ça même si ce caractère ne convenait pas à une jeune fille de 17 ans. Et parfois il lui enviait son insouciance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit-il, pour la forme.

- Il se passe que ton idole à ridiculiser mon père, encore une fois ! Laisser juste la monture et prendre son temps pour enlever les joyaux un à un. Pitoyable.

- Avoue, qu'il a fait fort quand même.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste un idiot qui veut se vanter ! Je parie qu'il regarde son fan-club sur le net en riant avec un air débile. »

Kaito eut un sourire figé et une goutte glissa le long de sa tempe. Il n'avait pas l'air débile quand il regardait la page de son fan-club ? Si ?

« De toute manière je le déteste. »

Kaito ressenti un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé partager ce secret avec elle, mais visiblement elle n'était pas prête et cela lui faisait de la peine de voir qu'elle détestait une partie de lui – même si elle ne le savait pas.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser contre sa table en soupirant.

« Pas de tours de magies aujourd'hui ?

- Nan je suis crevé. »

Aoko haussa les épaules et entama une discussion avec Keiko, à sa droite. Le reste de la journée fut ordinaire pour tous, et lorsque 17h sonna les lycéens sortirent rapidement, pressés de profiter du soleil tant qu'il était encore là.

Aoko et Kaito prirent le chemin du retour en silence. La jeune fille s'était contenue toute la journée mais à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait réellement. Lorsque le lendemain matin elle avait appris que le Kid avais juste laissé la monture et avait filé sous le nez de son paternel elle avait failli jeter la télécommande dans l'écran. Ce type provoquait en elle un sentiment de dégoût immédiat. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Elle aurait aimée lui faire part de ses tourments mais … Non elle ne pouvait décidément pas. Manquant de soupirer la brune jeta un coup d'œil à la rivière. Le soleil se reflétait et illuminait la surface liquide. L'envie de se baigner la pris.

Aoko savait bien ce que Kaito, Keiko et tous les autres pensaient d'elle. Son sourire, sa constante bonne humeur, ses colères qui en faisait sourire plus d'un et son impétuosité. Elle en avait conscience. Et étrangement elle préférait qu'ils ignorent qui elle était vraiment. Ses pensées divaguèrent et elle se surprit à repenser à un certain hiver, dans la montagne, où elle avait rencontré ses deux personnes. Ces personnes avec qui elle avait partagé des moments étranges, drôles et précieux. C'était il y a déjà quelques années mais elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, elle avait eu tellement peur ! C'était avec ces deux garçons qui se prenaient pour des …

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda soudainement Kaito, coupant court au pensées de son amie.

- A r-rien ! fit-elle, en rougissant.

- Allez, avoue que tu pensais à moi ! »

Aoko devint soudainement rouge, ce qui jurait avec ses yeux mauve, et se mit à balbutier des incohérences, tandis que Kaito éclatait de rire.

« On va manger une glace ? »

Aoko sourit et allait répondre par l'affirmatif quand elle se rendit compte de l'heure. 17h25.

En retard.

« Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle. Désolée mais une autre fois, j'ai un truc à faire ! »

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main, tout en courant sur le chemin.

Kaito resta un moment immobile. Il aimait la voir sourire, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Voir un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille lui réchauffait le cœur à un point dont il n'avait pas encore conscience. Il eut un sourire typique du Kid et continua sa route.

Aoko accéléra dès qu'elle fut hors de vue du jeune homme, rapidement elle rejoignit sa demeure et sans plus de cérémonie entra chez elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre, sans oublier de saluer sa mère, et se changea rapidement.

Elle enfila son kimono en soie noir avant d'enfiler sa ceinture noir qu'elle serra au maximum. Puis elle attrapa ses guêtres qu'elle mit avant d'enfiler ses chaussures. Ne prenant pas le temps de s'admirer dans le miroir, elle s'assura juste que sa queue de cheval était bien faîte, avant de prendre au vol son sac de sport dans lequel elle fourra son katana, avant de le jeter sur son épaule. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et manqua de se casser la figure à deux reprises.

La seule personne qui savait qu'elle pratiquait un art martial était son père. Aoko se souvint de la fois où elle avait demandé à son géniteur de lui signer les papiers d'inscriptions. Il n'y avait jeté qu'un vague coup d'œil en signant, trop occupé par la dernière annonce du voleur en blanc.

**.&.**

Le gymnase du Parc était connu dans Tokyo pour ses salles d'arts martiaux spectaculaires et son matériel de qualité. Tout comme pour la sévérité des entrainements et des professeurs.

Le sac de sable effectuait des mouvements brusques sous les coups fournit et régulier de la jeune fille. Coups de pieds, coups de poings, coups de pieds retournés, coups de poings dissimulés sous le coude. Tout y passait, et ce depuis une bonne heure.

« Tout va bien Aoko-chan ? »

La brune se retourna vers son professeur de Kung fu, et sourit.

« Oui, Kébé-sensei !

- Contre qui es-tu en colère cette fois-ci ?

- Oh mais personne ! »

Il lui jeta un œil amusé tandis qu'elle s'avançait au centre de la salle avec les autres élèves, face au miroir, pour effectuer _le china_. Il la regarda commencer en position « GONG BU ».

Lorsqu'elle était venue se présenter à lui pour s'inscrire il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'espoir, et ce à cause de son nom de famille. _« Encore une fille de flic qui vient ici pour la forme. » _voilà ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais il avait rapidement dû revoir ses jugements à la hausse. Aoko Nakamori s'était révélé être une élève aussi disciplinée et sérieuse que douée et appliquée à la tâche. Il avait remarqué cette lueur qui brillait dans son regard lorsqu'elle enchainait les mouvements.

_Rapidité, Précision, Souplesse, Force._

Elle les maitriser. Ces quatre maîtres mots elle ne les appliquait pas, elle les vivait au plus profond d'elle. Puis elle avait choisi le katana comme arme de combat et elle était devenue de loin sa meilleure élève. Il savait que quelqu'un se cachait derrière cette rage dissimulé, mais il ne chercherait pas à savoir. Jamais.

Plus tard lorsque le soleil était depuis bien longtemps couché, dans le bus, Aoko posa son front contre la vitre. Elle était exténuée, moulue, courbaturée mais sereine. Un des bienfaits du Kung Fu qu'elle appréciait grandement. Pendant les entrainements où les combats elle se sentait revivre, elle était _elle_. Elle ne pensait plus à son père, à Kaito Kid, à ses amis au lycée, à sa mère. Rien. Juste l'impression de vivre le moment présent.

**.&.**

Aoko porta une frite à sa bouche sans conviction. Le fast-food était petit et bruyant, tout ce qu'elle détestait. A coter d'elle Kaito faisait la même tête, jouant avec les sauces du bout d'une frite. En face d'eux l'inspecteur Genzo Nakamori et Saya Kiten, détective privée.

La jeune fille avait été réveillée à l'aube par son père. Une « affaire urgente » parait-il, et lorsqu'elle en avait informé son ami, celui-ci avait absolument tenu à venir. Aoko ne savait pas pourquoi son père avait tenu à l'emmener absolument. Elle avait eu juste le temps d'enfiler un short en jean, un sweat léger en coton blanc et une paire de tennis noir. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il la laisserait seule quelques jours pour enquêter, et cela la rendais un peu nerveuse. L'affaire ne devait pas être ordinaire en soi.

Kaito était dans le même registre de pensées qu'elle. Pourquoi l'inspecteur se rendait-il à Osaka ? Pourquoi emmenais-t-il Aoko avec lui ? Le voleur se doutait bien que quelque chose de grave se cachait, et ce sentiment était renforcer par la présence de la détective qui semblais inquiété.

« Ah … Aoko tu vas où ? »

La jeune fille s'était levée, un air las au visage. Elle sourit à Kaito.

« Au toilette. Tu veux m'accompagner peut-être ?

- Très drôle. »

Elle lui tira la langue et continua son chemin. Il la regarda partir, suspicieux. Depuis ce matin elle semblait différente. Au début il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue mais plus la journée avançait plus l'humeur de la jeune fille semblais maussade. Ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Nakamori n'arrêtais pas de chuchoter avec Saya, un air troublé au visage. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme, pourtant très belle avec ses longues boucles blondes et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude scintillant. Non ce qui l'inquiétait c'était cette affaire. C'était rare qu'on lui fasse parcourir autant de kilomètres pour une affaire.

Des cris retentirent dans le petit restaurant, il y eut un vague mouvement de panique dans lequel certains essayèrent de se lever. Bien vite stopper dans leurs gestes par un coup de feu retentissant.

« Silence ! » hurla une voix d'homme, atténué par la cagoule noir qu'il portait. « Ceci est un Hold-up ! »

La réaction de l'inspecteur et de la détective fut rapide. Ils se retournèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, l'arme au poing. Bien vite l'inspecteur et Kaito perdirent leurs couleurs en voyant la scène.

Les malfaiteurs étaient au nombre de trois. Tous cagoulé et armés. Pendant qu'un des trois sortait un sac, en vus de vider la caisse et détrousser les clients, l'autre tenait Aoko et pointait l'arme vers sa tempe.

« Que personne ne bouge, où je lui éclate la cervelle ! » hurla celui du milieu, d'une voix arrogante.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'assemblée. L'inspecteur sembla vouloir se lever mais Saya posa une main sur son épaule et le maintint à sa place, ensuite elle lança un regard inquisiteur à Kaito.

_Ne bouge pas._

Le jeune homme serra les dents, hors de question qu'il resta la sans rien faire. Il lui suffisait juste de pouvoir s'éclipser et il pourrait agir à sa guise.

« Vous allez tous vider vos porte-monnaie ! hurla une troisième fois, le bandit. Vite !

- La ferme. »

Il parut un vague moment déstabiliser en se rendant compte que l'ordre venait de l'otage qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Quoi ?!

- J'ai dit de la fermer ! Tu vas me rendre sourde avec tes beuglements ! »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Chacun eut une réaction similaire, se demandant si la jeune fille en short n'était pas un peu dérangée.

« Je vais te- »

Il n'eut pas le plaisir de finir sa menace. Ce qui suivit fut exécuter avec une rapidité surprenante : Aoko plia les genoux, comme si elle se laisser tomber volontairement au sol forçant l'agresseur à desserrer sa prise, avant de remonter brusquement et de lui enfoncer son coude dans l'estomac, l'envoyant en arrière. Elle se dégagea brusquement, envoyant un coup de pied retourné parfait dans la tête de son agresseur, qui tomba au sol.

Les deux agresseurs réagirent aussi vite, mais la jeune fille les attendait de pied ferme, en position de combat. Au dernier moment elle se mit dos au premier, lui attrapa le bras et le fit passer par-dessus son épaule. Il atterrit directement sur son acolyte, le plaquant au sol.

Des acclamations retentirent dans le fast-food. Aoko perçut un mouvement venant du premier braqueur qu'elle avait mis à terre. Sa main avançait vers le pistolet semi-automatique qui lui avait échappé dans sa chute. Elle écrasa sans ménagement la main coupable, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire un peu sadique.

« Je te déconseille d'essayer. » souffla-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être un peu amusée.

Elle avait presque envie de remercier ses agresseurs. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé le Kung Fu, elle n'avait jamais pu appliquer ses techniques dans une situation réelle. Et en ce moment elle était plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

Aoko se tourna et vis les têtes complétement choquées et abasourdis de son père et de Kaito. Ceux-ci la fixaient avec des yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante. Elle eut un sourire figé. Elle les avait oubliés.

_« Et mer… credi. »_ pensa-t-elle

**.&.**

« Tu aurais quand même pus m'en parler ! » s'indigna Kaito

_« Cela m'aurais évité de m'inquiéter sans cesse pour toi ! »_ ajouta-t-il, en son for intérieur.

Aoko lui fit un sourire d'excuse pour la centième fois. La voiture roulait à pleine vitesse.

Après sa démonstration de force Aoko avait dû expliquer son « secret » à son meilleur ami, et elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse du résultat. Il avait passé le quart d'heure suivant à radoter sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher une telle chose. Ce qui était égoïste en soi, par rapport au secret que lui gardait.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'aurais avancé. Ni en quoi cela te concerne !»

Kaito faillit s'étouffer.

« Mais ça me concerne ! Espèce d'idiote !

- Imbécile ! »

Saya jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, sur la banquette arrière Aoko semblais avoir perdu patience et se disputais avec le jeune Kuroba. Les techniques de la jeune fille l'avaient sincèrement impressionné. Ils étaient si précis et si rapide que cela ne pouvait prouver qu'un entrainement régulier et sérieux, et elle n'en était que plus admirative.

Au premier abord elle n'avait pas pensée avoir à faire à une personne redoutable, mais Aoko semblais avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Tout comme Kaito, qui présentement venait de faire apparaître une rose pour essayer de calmer la jeune fille qui menaçait de l'envoyer par la vitre. La belle détective eut un sourire en coin.

A ses côtés l'inspecteur n'avais pas bonne mine. Il était au courant qu'Aoko pratiquait un sport – il lui avait signé les papiers après tout- mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte du niveau qu'elle avait atteint. Il avait manqué à son devoir de père. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant. Pourtant la jeune fille ne lui en avait jamais fait la moindre remarque, le moindre reproche. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'amertume qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière et eut un bref sourire en coin en voyant les deux adolescents joués sur le téléphone portable de Kaito. Il fut un instant rassuré, en pensant que la jeunesse inconsciente avait de bons côtés. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que sa fille pensait exactement le contraire alors qu'elle jouait avec son ami.

« Hey. Fit Kaito, en donant un léger coup de coude à sa camarade pour attirer son attention. Tu à une idée de là où on va ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules. Mais sa doit être vraiment important, regarde on va à Osaka ! »

Effectivement un panneau vert affichait qu'il prenait la direction d'Osaka.

« Pourquoi en voiture ?

- Pour plus de discrétion, jeune Kuroba. »

C'était la belle détective qui lui avait répondu, en le regardant à travers le rétroviseur central. Kaito senti les grands miroirs émeraude le sonder du regard. Il fit une moue compréhensive et Aoko entendit presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche et retint un sourire. Elle se laissa reposer contre le siège, le front contre la vitre fraîche, le paysage défilant à toute allure.

Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un aussi long trajet avec son père. C'était il y a cinq ans, ils se rendaient à la montagne, dans un chalet qui sentait bon le bois chaud et l'air pur de la montagne. Elle se souvint de cette affaire de fille enlevée par son beau-père pour une rançon et la façon dont elles les avaient connus. Oui, eux. Ces deux garçons avec leurs sourires espiègles, leurs manies de ne rien écouter et de se fourrer dans des ennuis pas possibles. En l'entraînant avec eux. Mais malgré le froid, l'adrénaline et la peur de cette nuit cela restait un merveilleux souvenir. Elle ses souvenait vaguement de leur nom et de leur visage, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié leurs sourires si rayonnant et cette étincelle d'espièglerie dans leurs prunelles.

Kaito laissa couler son regard azur sur le visage serein de son amie, qui somnolait contre la vitre. Il ne put retenir un sourire attendris. Aoko était une personne importante pour lui, il s'en voulait de la voir triste et en colère contre ses agissement, même si elle ne savait pas que c'était les siens. Plusieurs fois il s'était laisser aller à supposer tout arrêter mais le naturel revenant vite au galop il éloignait cette idée, pour l'instant. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris le fin mot de cette histoire et buté les assassins de son père il n'arrêterait pas. Jamais. Même si cela voulait dire attristé sa meilleure amie. Il retint un soupir et s'excusa mentalement envers Aoko. Celle-ci remua légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, Kaito ne put s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante. D'un point de vue physique elle était jolie, pas d'une beauté phénoménale comme Akako, mais c'est justement cela qui l'attirait inconsciemment. Ce naturel charmant, cette beauté intérieure qui avait des aspects magique, un caractère explosif qui ne manquait jamais de la surprendre.

Plongé dans une contemplation dont il n'avait pas conscience Kaito ne vit pas le regard mi- amusé, mi- moqueur que lui lança la belle détective blonde au travers de ses Ray Ban noire.

**.&.**

Aoko se sentit secouée et ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, en marmonnant. Elle essaya de bouger et se rendit compte que son corps était tout engourdi.

« Debout, la belle au bois dormant. »

La jeune fille rencontra alors les iris émeraude, un peu moqueur, de Saya. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Tant bien que mal, elle s'extirpa du véhicule, non sans ronchonner contre ses membres engourdis. La détective blonde la regarda, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Aoko ferma la portière dans un claquement sec et eu à peine le temps de faire un brusque bond sur le côté, dans un réflexe. La jeune fille fit volte-face, cette fois tout à fait réveillée. Saya la fixait, le sourire aux lèvres, le poing encore en l'air à l'endroit où s'était tenue la lycéenne.

« Joli réflexe.

- Joli droite. »

Les deux femmes se jugèrent du regard. Un regard nouveau. Aoko le senti. Saya ne la considérais plus comme la simple fille de l'inspecteur, ou comme un fardeau, mais comme une égale. Une camarade. La belle brune esquissa un sourire, répondant à celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Ta technique m'as vraiment impressionné, tu sais.

- Merci, répondit Aoko. Mais mon niveau est encore médiocre. »

Saya la sonda un instant. Sous cette modestie cachée elle sentait une ironie mordante et cela la fit sourire davantage.

« Combien de visages peut tu prendre, ma jolie ? »

Aoko manqua de sursauter, et reporta son regard directement dans les émeraudes de la détective. Personne, jusqu'ici, n'avais réussi à voir à travers son masque d'indifférence ou enfantin. Personne. Les deux femmes s'étaient arrêtées devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. La femme fixant l'adolescente, d'un regard intense.

« Je suis si transparente ? »

Aoko l'avais demandé en soupirant. Saya fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils, en répondant.

« Non. Je dirais que l'intuition féminine y est pour beaucoup. »

Aoko ne répondit pas.

« Mais puis-je te demander pourquoi tu agis de cette manière ?

- Parce que j'ai pensé que c'était nécessaire. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis la meilleure personne qui décide de ce qui m'est nécessaire, ou non. »

Le ton brusque et froid d'Aoko n'avait absolument pas surpris la détective. Au contraire.

« Pour ne pas bousculer ton petit monde tranquille ? »

Les yeux mauves de la lycéenne s'enflammèrent. Elle darda un regard noir sur la blonde.

« Parce que tu as peur ? Parce que tu n'arriveras pas à t'affirmer ? »

Le regard noir de la brune la transperça tellement il était intense. C'était pourtant ce que cherchait Saya depuis le début de la conversation. Une réaction.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. »

Saya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise. Le ton maitriser et parfaitement neutre d'Aoko la laissa pantoise un bref instant. La dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait était de voir la jeune fille reprendre contenance aussi rapidement. Aoko se rendit compte du désappointement de la belle blonde et dissimula son sourire vainqueur dans un sourire candide, un air joyeux collé au visage.

La détective regarda la brune s'éloigner et pénétré dans le hall de ce motel miteux. Elle sortit machinalement une cigarette, l'alluma et la porta à sa bouche.

Oui, elle était très forte cette gamine impétueuse. Mais malgré son talent elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dissimuler une chose importante. Cette haine qui avait fait briller ces yeux un court instant. Saya pris une bouffé et s'autorisa un petit rire. Elle sentait que la cohabitation avec Aoko ne serait pas de tout repos. Et elle adorait cette perspective.

A l'intérieur Aoko retrouva Kaito qui l'attendait en bas, en jouant avec les prospectus sur la table basse. Le hall de l'hôtel n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il faisait même un peu vieillot, en fait. Tout était en bois : les chaises, les tables, le comptoir, l'escalier. La jolie brune s'approcha de son meilleur ami, silencieusement. Il ne la vit pas s'approcher et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir et le menton sur son poing.

Aoko lui avait toujours trouvé cet air déterminé sur le visage. En toute circonstance. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à le détailler. Pourtant elle avait l'habitude de le voir. Tous les jours. Et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas vraiment satisfaite de cette proximité amicale. Parfois il lui arrivait même de songer à vouloir se perdre dans ces grands yeux bleus. Un océan sur lequel elle n'aurait pas peur de flotter.

« Hé, Kaito ! »

L'interpellation de la jeune fille le fit sursauter. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à une dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il laissa un instant ses yeux admirer les deux améthyste brillant de la jeune fille.

« Tu foutais quoi dehors ?

- Je discutais avec Saya. »

Il le savait. Il les avait vues. Ou plus clairement il avait vu Saya essayer de lui foutre une droite en pleine tête.

« Toi avoir une conversation de fille ? »

La remarque taquine eut l'effet escompté. Le poing d'Aoko s'abattit sur son crâne. Il se releva en gémissant contre ce traitement injuste.

« C'est pas parce que tu fais du kungfu que t'as le droit de me frapper, idiote !

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Espèce de kungfu girl ! »

Aoko écarquilla les yeux face à l' « insulte » de Kaito, avant d'éclater de rire. Il eut un sourire en coin en la voyant sourire.

« Tu lui as demandée en quoi consistait l'affaire ?

- J'ai complétement oubliée, en fait. Et toi

- Ton père m'en a parlé- »

Il fut coupé par le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

« Bon ok, j'ai écouté sa conversation au téléphone.

- Tu es irrattrapable.

- Mais tu m'aime comme ça, fit-il avec un sourire taquin. Vient-on monte, je te raconterais. »

Aoko le suivi, un peu en retrait. Elle se sentait s'empourprer. Pourquoi diable lui avait-il dit cela ? Kaito lui attrapa la main au vol.

« Va pas te perdre. Dit-il, en détournant volontairement le regard. Sinon ton père va encore vouloir me faire porter le chapeau. »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais n'essaya pas de dissimuler son sourire. De toute manière il ne la verrait pas. Elle se senti même s'empourprer, et béni la pénombre de l'escalier qui masquait sa gêne.

Kaito lâcha la main de son amie lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre. 13. Aoko se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire un sourire moqueur. Il ouvrit la porte et y entraina son amie.

La chambre en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Deux lits simples, deux commodes, un placard encastré dans un mur, des portes fenêtres menant sur un petit balcon et une autre porte close qui devait conduire à la salle d'eau. Kaito se laissa tomber sur le lit ou était posé son sac d'affaire. Avec plus de retenu la jeune fille fit de même sur le lit qu'occuperais son père, juste en face de Kaito.

« Alors ? fit-elle, en essayant tout de même de tempérer sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

- Figure-toi que c'est une affaire de meurtre, répondit le jeune magicien, d'un air sérieux. Mais pas n'importe lequel. D'après ce qu'a dit ton père ce serait un mode opératoire extrêmement étrange qui était propre à un dangereux sérial killer, i ans. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, fascinée par les paroles de Kaito.

« Le meurtrier s'en prenait apparemment seulement à des jeunes femmes. J'ai pas pu savoir quel sorte de mode opératoire mais apparemment c'est assez glauque vu les grimaces que faisait ton père.

- Mais en quoi mon père y est mêlé ? questionna-t-elle

- Probablement parce qu'il devait être aussi à la recherche de ce fou furieux, et donc qu'il veut prendre sa revanche. C'est compréhensible. »

Aoko se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un mouvement d'agacement. Elle ne voulait pas que son père s'en mêle, mais alors vraiment pas.

« Et Saya ? »

Kaito la fixa un instant avant de répondre :

« Le même type de meurtre s'est déroulé au Canada il y a quelques mois. Elle continue donc son enquête ici. »

Kaito se doutait même que la jeune femme travaillait pour la CIA, mais n'en fit pas part à la jeune fille. Elle était déjà assez anxieuse comme ça.

**.&.**

Différents…

_Différents_. Différents de ceux qui ont le choix. Différents de ceux qui n'ont pas vu leur maison envahie de tueurs sadiques et leur table de salon couverte de sang humain. Différents de ceux qui n'ont pas entendu les cris de gens qu'on torture à la cave, tout en sachant qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire, qu'ils n'ont même pas le droit de penser à la possibilité d'arrêter ça.

_Différents_. Différents de ceux qui n'ont jamais sangloté et hurlé en silence, terrifiés, horrifiés, accablés, incapable de s'arrêter de hurler, mais en silence, en silence parce qu'ils ne sont jamais loin. Différents de tous ceux qui n'ont jamais vomi dans leurs toilettes, dégoûtés de leurs actes au-delà des mots. Différents de ceux qui voient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, des gens, des innocents, des victimes, des martyrs, et qui en font des cauchemars toutes les nuits, au lieu de ne voir que des bêtes à abattre.

Différents.

Monstres sans âme. Traîtres à tous les camps. Bourreaux, assassins, meurtriers. Lâches. Bâtards sans cœur. Parasites. Enfoirés.

Pensent-ils que nous n'avons pas assez souffert, nous aussi ?

**.&.**

La nuit dut courte pour chacun d'eux. Saya et Aoko avaient déjà finies de déjeuner lorsque Kaito et l'inspecteur descendirent les escaliers en bois, bagages en mains.

« Bien dormis ? »

Aoko fit un sourire à son père en le salua et en répondant par l'affirmatif. Kaito les salua et les deux hommes se mirent à table. L'inspecteur Nakamori venait de terminer son café quand son cellulaire se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, s'excusant il sorti un instant.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda Aoko, même si elle avait déjà sa petite idée.

- A Osaka, répondit Saya, avant de boire une gorgé de thé. Je pense que l'on en as encore pour cinq bonnes heures de voiture.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas pris l'avion ?

- _Discretion_, fit Saya, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Kaito ne dit rien mais quelque chose ne lui revenait pas chez cette belle canadienne. Il avait l'impression de voir un acteur profondément immerger dans un rôle complexe. La détective repoussa, dans un mouvement gracieux, ses lourdes boucles blondes dans son dos. A cet instant un autre téléphone se mit à sonner. Celui de Saya. Elle sourit aux deux adolescents avant de se lever et de répondre en anglais.

« Tu sais, intervint Kaito. Je pense qu'on va en avoir pour un bon moment sur cette affaire.

- Ne parle pas comme si c'est toi qui allais la résoudre, se moqua Aoko.

- Pfeu, on parie ?

- Aoko ne parie jamais. Fit-elle sur un ton solennel, ce qui fit rire son camarade. Tu penses que c'est pour cela qu'il nous a pris avec lui ?

- Je pense. Sinon il ne t'aurait jamais embarqué dans une histoire pareille.

- Ouai. Et puis toi tu t'es juste incruster, en fait.

- Tu me traite de parasite ou je rêve ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête en riant tandis que Kaito lui tira puérilement la langue avant de secouer la tête d'un air fataliste. Le regard améthyste de la jeune fille tomba sur les cheveux rebelles de son ami. Elle sourit et, sans vraiment mesuré la porter de son geste, elle passa la main dedans. Kaito lui lança un regard étonné.

« Euh … je … »

Ce fut Saya qui lui sauva la mise en déboulant dans le petit restaurant.

« Allez les jeunes, fit-elle. Il est temps de reprendre la route ! »

**.&.**

Les deux adolescents dormirent durant pratiquement tout le trajet. A l'avant L'inspecteur et la détective était en pleine conversation.

« Evidemment on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser cet idiot sur l'affaire, il risquerait de tout faire capoter. Encore.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça, affirma l'homme, d'un air sévère. Et je compte bien boucler cette affaire une fois pour toute.

- Qui sont les autres membres sur groupes ressoudé ?

- Eh bien il y aura l'inspecteur de la préfecture d'Osaka, l'inspecteur Hattori ainsi qu'un certains détective endormis dont le nom m'échappe …

- Kogoro Mouri ? intervint Saya, un peu surprise

- Exactement.

- C'est une équipe impressionnante.

- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. D'ailleurs je me demande si ce détective sera à la hauteur.

- Je pense que oui, répondit la jeune femme. Ses exploits se relate jusqu'au Canada. Il a plus d'une centaine d'affaires complexes résolut en temps record à son actif. »

L'inspecteur leva les sourcils, mais ne parut pas tout à fait convaincu.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a … recommencé ? »

Il comprit sans mal à quoi Saya faisait allusion.

« Qui peut comprendre comment fonctionne le cerveau d'un psychopathe.

- Vous avez envisagé la possibilité d'avoir affaire à un imitateur ?

- Impossible. Certains détails n'ont jamais été révélés à la presse et son sous secret d'Etat. Reproduire ce mode opératoire dans les moindres détails est impensable.

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Où est-ce que le corps a été retrouvé cette fois ?

- Au même endroit que le dernier qui à eut lieu au Japon. Dans cet hôtel de luxe. »

La détective hocha la tête mais ne dit rien d'autre pendant un moment. Le bitume défilait sous les roues de la voiture à une vitesse effrayante.

« Vous allez peut-être trouver ça malsain mais … commença-t-elle, d'une voix incertaine. Je trouve cette affaire fascinante. Vraiment. L'assassin est ingénieux, mais il est aussi méticuleux. Aucune trace, aucuns cheveux, aucune empreinte. Rien. C'est … impressionnant. Quand, où, durant combien de temps a-t-il songé et mis au point un tel mode opératoire et surtout comment et pourquoi est-il passer à l'acte. »

L'inspecteur Nakamori eut un sourire moqueur.

« Vous êtes bien une profiler, vous. »

**.&.**

La voiture de Tokyo arriva enfin à destination. Ils débouchèrent en plein embouteillage.

Minami-ku était sans doute le quartier le plus dynamique et coloré d'Osaka, en partie couvert d'arcades, il se situe au sud du château. Dans la partie nord du quartier, Shinsaibashi, on trouve l' Amerikamura et le Yoroppamura , qui étaient des lieux de rendez-vous branchés et ou on trouvait des boutiques de luxes. Au sud des arcades, le Dotombori etait un quartier de divertissement célèbre à Osaka.

Aoko observa d'un œil admiratif les tours et les fresques sur les murs.

« Tu n'étais jamais venue à Osaka, murmura Kaito.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Je suis déjà venu, je te ferais visiter si tu veux. »

La jeune fille se retourna et lui envoya un sourire éblouissant avant d'accepter sa demande avec enthousiasme.

Bientôt la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant un immense bâtiment, couvert de fenêtre brillante.

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.


End file.
